


risky attachments

by lovebeyondmeasure



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Ficlet, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Cormoran is not what you would call "good with computers."





	risky attachments

“Why, why did you have to do this?!”

Robin was trying very, very hard not to laugh at Cormoran’s bewildered expression; he thumped his computer on the side once more, and threw up his hands when it produced no results.

She lost her battle with laughter when Cormoran, in a fit of frustrated despair, mashed a hand on his keyboard, and jumped when this produced a series of windows popping up on his screen.

Cormoran, unaware he’d had an audience, looked up as Robin came in, laughter subsiding into giggles as she leaned over his arm to peer at the computer monitor.

“What’ve you done now?” she asked, and Cormoran was very carefully not noticing how her new perfume smelled or how close she was to him, keeping himself from tensing at this not-totally-unwelcome intrusion into his personal space.

“Client sent an email attachment, then everything went pear-shaped,” he said mournfully, and didn’t move a centimeter as Robin, with swift keystrokes, began to set things back to rights.

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me a ship and a sentence, and I'll write the next five!](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
